The invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head including at least an inductive transducing element and a face for magnetic flux coupling of the transducing element with a magnetic recording medium, a first magnetically permeable layer and a second magnetically permeable layer together constitute a magnetic yoke having a transducing gap present on the face, the layers extending on either side of the transducing element.
A magnetic head of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,587, (herein incorporated by reference) and may be used in apparatus for recording and/or reading information on a magnetic layer. Such apparatus may be intended for industrial uses, for example information storage apparatus using magnetic discs, drums or tapes, or for consumer uses, for example video recorders. The known magnetic head has two NiFe layers provided on a substrate which together constitute a magnetic yoke. A front portion of the magnetic yoke, which is intended for flux coupling with a recording medium, has a transducing gap. A rear portion of the yoke constitutes the joint between the said two layers. A flat turn of electrically insulating material insulated from the magnetic yoke and constituting the inductive transducing element is provided around the joint.
The known thin-film magnetic head has the drawback that a relatively large loss flux is produced during operation between the NiFe-layers which are provided at a small distance from each other. As a result, the known magnetic head has a rather low efficiency.